thesquadfandomcom-20200215-history
The Bunker (2016)
The Bunker (2016) '''is a reboot of the classic series '''The Bunker which has been praised and loved by a generation. This new reboot isn't like the old one your great-grandparents watched, this reboot is HIP and COOL and FRESH. Everyone comes back and all, but are given a WACKY twist to appeal to The Kids™. The premise is still the same involving everyone living in some mysteriously huge bunker after god knows what happened to the surface, probably some Fallout 4 kind of stuff. Characters *The Squad *a shit ton of fictional characters *some musicians that were the cause of the apocalypse? ah who gives a fuck we're here to sell merchandise who needs a plot anyways haha am i right fellow capitalists? Episodes How many seasons will there be? Hopefully the ratings won't be too low, but hey kids would watch anything these days right? Season 1 Episode 1: Problem Bro?: '''Phantom is succed into the world of the Internet and BJ, Ace, and NC have to get him back home. Soon enough they come across new faces, such as '''FUNNY EPIC COOL WILD '''such as dat boi oh shit waddup!!!!, and everyone's favorite, the Troll Face haha u le mad bro? NO ME GUSTA '''Episode 2: aAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaa: '''The Squad meet a pony who wants to become a unicorn and then-alright nevermind i ruptured my kidney typing that '''Episode 3: the twerkathon: The Squad meet a TWERKPANDA named twet who teaches tehm the MAGIC of twerking but when the musicians appear, can the twerking squad save the day with beaytiful bootyshakes? Episode 4: Woker and Baer™: The Squad gets in a heated debate over which one of them the the wokest and bae-est and who is the most Problematic™, so they have a contest to find out for certain. What kind of hilarious hijinks occur next? The answer may surprise you! Episode 5: #MakeAmericaGreatAgain: ''' Donald Trump appears and gives the gang a small loan of a million dollars. '''Episode 6: The Gamergate Metaphor: its exactly what it sounds like im sorry Episode 7: Woker and Baer 2: Electric Boogaloo: Tension rises in The Squad when a mysterious callout post surfaces directed at who was presumed to be one of the least problematic Squad members. Now they must seek justice with the help of the Woker & Baer Law Firm and also memes Episode 8: Civil War: '''The Squad plays Monopoly, but shit gets heated quick and everyone starts to argue and choose side. This episode only exists just so the song "Why Can't We Be Friends" can appear to hopefully redeem this mess '''Episode 9: #MakeTheSquadGreatAgain: '''A Bunker Presidental election takes place, but who would win? Will it be NC, Faves, or Moch? they'll probably drop out on the first day so who cares really '''Episode 10: The Dark Souls of Episodes: '''The Squad plays Dark Souls 3. no thats it its just the squad taking turns playing a game for 22 minutes haha this is sooo not sponsored i swear '''Episode 11: Earth is Flat Confirmed: '''The Squad except for ACF all turn into Jehova's Witnesses, and acf's dad makes a special guest appearance as the him and the rest of the squad start discussing their favorite conspiracy theories such as obama being a lizard alien reptilian and how the sun is flat confirmed, acf goes mad pretty much '''Episode 12: The Dank Souls of Episodes: The Squad discovers marijuana (pronounced "ma-yor-joo-wah-nuh" for the whole episode) and smoke it to go on a WILD journey. Episode 13: COOL KIDS: An episode based around totally non-outdated memes like Shoop da Whoop and Over 9000! Episode 14: loss: BJ suffers a miscarriage. JS and BJ are at a loss on what to do now. Episode 15: World Without ACF Part 1: Because of low ratings, the writers decide to kill off one of the characters for shock value, so they kill off ACF. Everyone is sad. Episode 16: World Without ACF Part 2: ACF comes back to life via Friendship because fuck you thats why. Episode 17: Moon Fail: Moon Snail returns for no reason other than we need Moon Snail merchandise even though nobody liked him in the original series. Episode 18: An episode about furries: Someone becomes a furry and gets kinkshamed Episode 19: The Lost Episode: The Squad finds out there is a lost episode of their show and decides to hunt it down in this WACKY adventure. Episode 20: It's an allegory for drug use: Someone gets addicted to something that is totally a symbol for illegal drugg and gets an intervention, DARE sponsored this episode Episode 21: Bye Bye BJ: In the season finale, BJ leaves the Bunker on a thousand day vacation. When questioned about BJ being cut from the show, the show's executive producer had this to say, "We felt like BJ wasn’t quite indicative of the kind of messaging we wanted to be giving out at this time, so we sort of had him move on. And that was a good choice I think on our part." Season 2 Episode 22: Zangooses 3: Moon Snail ends up in a Zangoose race, but the other zangooses are bred to be much better at racing, then he gets thrown into the ground and fucking dies. Episode 23: No Man's Shameless Product Placement: The squad play No Man's Sky. No, that's about it. It's like a new version of The Dark Souls of Episodes. No this isn't product placement eat a dick. Episode 24: SPOOKED AAAAAAAAAAAA: The hally weiner episode. The squad gets spooked by skeletons and other undead creatures, including a vampire Moon Snail. Category:The Bunker Category:2016 reboots